


Good Chances

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus is a suspicious man.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Severus is a suspicious man.

Title: Good Chances  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #199: The Quidditch World Cup  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Severus is a suspicious man.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Chances

~

Severus narrowed his eyes. Something was going on; Remus was being secretive. “What are you plotting, wolf?”

“For the last time, Severus, it’s a surprise!”

Severus glared. “I hate surprises.”

“Duly noted.” Remus chuckled. “Now let’s go. The Portkey’s almost ready.”

Quietly plotting his revenge, Severus nevertheless acquiesced.

Once he’d recovered, Severus stepped away from Remus, his eyes widening. “Where--?”

“The Quidditch World Cup,” Remus said.

“Romania versus Bulgaria?”

Remus nodded. “I’ve seen you following the league.”

Severus was gobsmacked. “I like Romania’s chances,” he finally said. “And yours.”

“Mine?”

Severus smirked, revenge plans fading. “You’ll get your reward later.”

~


End file.
